


За нравственную чистоту

by Morgul



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgul/pseuds/Morgul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кингсли разбирает бумаги и совершает открытия.</p>
            </blockquote>





	За нравственную чистоту

**Author's Note:**

> Написано Летнюю Фандомную Битву 2013 для команды фандома "Гарри Поттер"  
> бета: Arrkat

Министр магии Кингсли Шеклболт устало подпер рукой голову. День уже клонился к вечеру, а стопка неразобранных документов, казалось, ничуть не уменьшилась. Перед ним громоздились указы, постановления, секретные предписания, принятые при Пие Тикнессе. Кингсли опасался пропустить какой-нибудь нормативный акт, ущемляющий права магглорожденных или волшебных существ, и оставить его в действии. В будущем кто угодно смог бы воспользоваться таким документом в своих целях. Поэтому он взялся сам разбирать эти бумаги, полные глупости и желания выслужиться. Под ворохом листовок «Как распознать грязнокровку» обнаружилась папка, на которой идеально ровным почерком Долорес Амбридж значилось «Магические существа — игнорируемая угроза». Кингсли взглянул на часы, тяжело вздохнул и открыл папку.

Крупный заголовок на первом листе гласил: «За нравственную чистоту». Кингсли поморщился и по диагонали пробежал глазами текст.

«Сохранить чистоту юного поколения... оградить от тлетворного влияния... ориентировать на высокие моральные идеалы» — все это во множестве присутствовало и в других бумагах прошлогоднего министерства. Вдруг взгляд Кингсли зацепился за слово «единороги». Это уже было что-то новенькое. Единороги-то им чем не угодили?

«...Бесстыдно выставляемый на обозрение рог может вызвать непристойные ассоциации самого безобразного свойства».

То, что рог единорога, оказывается, может вызвать непристойные ассоциации, для Кингсли стало открытием. Без которого он бы с радостью обошелся.

«В непосредственной близи от школы обитают крайне опасные существа — дикие, беспутные кентавры, наделенные огромной силой, обуреваемые первобытными инстинктами. Какое влияние они оказывают на подрастающее поколение? Чему они могут научить нашу чистую и невинную молодежь? Они — пример агрессивной распущенности. Они крадутся по лесу, рядом с ничего не подозревающими детьми, их лоснящиеся спины мелькают среди ветвей, их мускулы перекатываются под шкурой, их алчные руки готовы...»

Кингсли поторопился перевернуть страницу.

«Длинные, гибкие, скользкие щупальца гигантского кальмара безнаказанно...»

Еще несколько страниц полетело в сторону.

«...казалось бы, внешне безобидны, но на самом деле особенно опасны для юных волшебников, так как не выглядят агрессивными или отталкивающими. Но это обман! Например, русалки, которые во множестве водятся в озере неподалеку от Хогвартса, завлекают детей, ведут себя вызывающе, развращают их, формируют у них ложные представления о равнозначной привлекательности магов и волшебных существ! В то время как юный волшебник должен получать полезные ему знания, его подстерегают эти коварные создания. Они выныривают из воды, демонстрируют свои упругие тела, по их обнаженной груди стекают капли воды...»

Картина так живо предстала перед глазами, что Кингсли не сразу заметил стоящего перед ним Перси Уизли. На лице помощника министра светилось выражение рьяной исполнительности, а в руках высилась стопка папок, предназначенных для отправки в другие отделы.

Министр отдернул руки от бумаг, словно ожегшись.

— Что это за чудовищная писанина? Кем нужно быть, чтобы такое сочинить?!

Перси развел руками.

— Ну вы же знаете, эта история с кентаврами в Запретном лесу... Говорят, она на мадам Амбридж сильно повлияла...

Кингсли решительно запихнул растрепанную пачку листов в папку и сунул ее Перси.

— Это — в утиль! Завтра, нет, сегодня же! Не хватало еще, чтобы кто-нибудь это случайно прочел!

Когда за Перси захлопнулась дверь, Кингсли вздохнул и покачал головой. Хотелось верить, что тот не заметил, как у министра горят от смущения щеки. Затем Кингсли нагнулся и осторожно вытащил из-под стола пару смятых листков. Дочитать про русалок он собирался непременно.


End file.
